Escape from a dragon's cave
by A-Fighterlady
Summary: An orc army raids an elf's village. Artemis Entreri drags her to a dragon's cave in her sleep. Please R&R . Set around Starless Night and Siege of Darkness. Rated T for blood.


**A/N: My first fanfic, so no flames please. I hope you enjoy. See you at the review page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Entreri or Drizzt so do not sue me. I only own Dai'alla**

**Warning: Be prepared for what Entreri usually does. If you did not read the Legends of Drizzt, do so.**

* * *

A fleeing elf ran past the assassin. He was dead in a split second. The elf didn't know what hit him, one moment he was running for his life, to warn of the attack, and the next, he was violently throbbing. Artemis Entreri reveled in the feeling his vampiric dagger gave him. Sucking up the life force of the once-living elf. The elf's eyes widened.

"Why?" he whispered, then fell to the ground.

Smiling, Entreri wiped his dagger clean.

"That question is one you will never hear the answer to," he whispered back, though the dead elf couldn't hear him or anything anymore.

* * *

Another elf that had lain in the shadows whispered the same thing, "Why?"

She had witnessed the whole thing. Shocked by the strange man's cruelty to an undeserving elf, she knew better than to do the same thing. She had a very nice shelter under the willow tree, she would stay the night, then escape in the morning to warn the nearby villages of the onslaught of orcs. Not that her village couldn't handle orcs, they could, and with skill. If there were twice the number of orcs to the number of elves in her village, she would be placing her money on the elves to win with very few losses, or none at all. However, this time, there were simply too many.

* * *

Artemis Entreri suddenly stopped and looked around. As silent as the shadows he walked in he stalked the area around the campfire. He knew better than to call out, asking who's there. He just remained alert and watchful while silently stalking the campground. Dai'alla was almost certain he would find her. Shaking with fear inside, but betraying no outward sign . She quickly, but cautiously murmured the words of the unnoticeable spell, for one slip up, and Entreri would have her.

Sure enough, Entreri peeked into the hollow she was in, but did not notice Dai'alla. What he did notice was the small amount of food and supplies she had brought. A few disappeared, he almost missed that. Just almost though. Eye's flashing, Entreri scanned the hollow, but on hearing men venture into his campsite, quickly looked once more, and rushed to displace the "invaders".

* * *

Dai'alla breathed more easily once Entreri had gone. She scooped up her supplies. When this man was around, she decided, she couldn't be near. Nearly unnoticeable, she rushed through the clearing, bounding over branches and being as quick as foot as possible.

Entreri heard her, but paid her no attention, another killing would just make things suspicious. Instead he just stoked the flames of his burning fire.

Tirelessly, Dai'alla ran. Never stopping until she reached a sort of hide out she had made. Exhausted she barely managed to stock her supplies before she fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

Dai'alla awoke to the sound of water dripping... in a cave. Either someone was playing a very cruel trick on her, or she had magically moved during the night. She still had all her things that she had brought with her. Her spell had run out though, and she was noticeable.

For the first time, Dai'alla noticed the cave she was in was a sea of gold, silver, and precious gems. One well known Artemis Entreri sat astride a sinister-looking tail. As she gasped and stood up, a few of those monstrous piles shifted at once. An eye opened and slowly blinked a few times. Gold coins rained down. Dai'alla realized where she was.

Dai'alla was in a dragon's cave!

* * *

How was that? This is technically my first fanfic, so please no flames. Constructive criticism, but no flames.

See you all on the review page! Again, I would appreciate reviews. I'm only going to update if this is being read by at least one person.


End file.
